<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jailbird by intellexual_asexual</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848014">Jailbird</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/intellexual_asexual/pseuds/intellexual_asexual'>intellexual_asexual</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ego Short Stories [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), Markiplier TV (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Found Family, Gen, How Do I Tag, also ig because idk how to tag this, i think that coffee creamer spree really fucked up my braincells lsjfgkadfj, if you have no idea what im talking about just jump over to my tumblr, ig, jesus i am so chaotic arent i ksjfgkf, literally i JUST finished this bc i feel guilt for not feeding you guys content, no beta we die like actor mark, or completing requests from like two weeks ago whaaaaaa, there ksjfhgkashfjd, um uh this is really bad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/intellexual_asexual/pseuds/intellexual_asexual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yancy is having some trouble adjusting to his new home. He goes outside at night to think.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ego Short Stories [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jailbird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cringe title and summary oops. Also I am really really sorry if this seems shittier than other works I've done, I have... not been having a good time these last few weeks haha /gen. Just bare with me lmao<br/>Also also oh my God I feel so bad for not completing requests, guys it's literally eating away at me but I don't have the e n e r g y to complete them ahhhhhhh.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was nighttime. The stars were shining above the Manor’s backyard, and Yancy was laying on the grass, staring up at the sky. He liked stargazing. Stargazing helped Yancy calm down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yancy used to do this all the time, even before he was in prison. He’d sneak out (well, not really ‘sneak,’ since that over-emotional guard always let him get away with the stupidest shit) of his cell and sit in the prison yard, observing the stars until he saw them start to dwindle. He understood his creator’s fascination with space. There was so much out there, so much that has yet to be explored, and the fact that it all looks like tiny white dots baffled Yancy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found that counting all those glittering spots helped him relax. It eased Yancy’s mind and made him more comfortable. And God knows he needs that after suddenly Arriving at the Manor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had thrown Yancy for a loop when he had been suddenly transported to the Manor’s front doors, standing beside some adventurer and a pirate. Illinois Smith and Captain Magnum had fit into their new home with the Ipliers almost immediately, but Yancy didn’t. Yancy was used to the set schedule of prison, and he was used to the stark grey walls of his cell. He found comfort solely within his almost empty room, and tonight was really the first time he had left it since he Arrived.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yancy sighed and started recounting the stars, willing himself not to get too caught up in his memories from prison. </span>
  <em>
    <span>1, 2, 4, 5, 6, … oops. 1, 2, 3, 4—</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Host approaches Yancy slowly and quietly so as to not disturb him. However, the Host’s attempts are futile as Yancy jolts up and twists around to face the Host.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yancy did exactly that. He was surprised that anyone else out here this late, and he was even more surprised to see that it was the blind ego that found him. Maybe Host used his freaky future powers or whatever to see that he was out here?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Host frowned and stood next to Yancy, looking down and at him as he sat down. “The Host’s ability is not merely ‘freaky future powers,’ but it is much too complicated to explain outright and at three in the morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yancy recovered from his shock and snorted. “OK den. What’re’ya doin’ ou’ ‘ere dis late?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Host could ask Yancy the same question…. However he already knows the answer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yancy raised an eyebrow. “Really? Why am I’s out ‘ere, den?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Host ‘looked’ at Yancy with a deadpan expression (well, Yancy guessed, since it was kind of hard to tell what this guy was thinking from his lack of eyeballs). “Yancy is experiencing homesickness.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’s wouldn’t o’ put it like dat.” Yancy flopped back onto the grass, growing further uncomfortable as Host did the same. He tried counting the stars again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1, 2, 3—</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would Yancy describe the sky to the Host?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yancy sat up again and stared at Host, pushing down the urge to ask this guy what his problem was. He just wanted to be out here alone, couldn’t Host use his ‘ability’ to see that? “Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yancy blinked after asking that, and he was able to see Host raise an eyebrow after he realized exactly why. Host snickered as Yancy mumbled, “Duh. ‘M a fuckin’ idiot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yancy is not an idiot. He is simply less… attentive. The Host repeats, ‘would Yancy describe the sky to the Host?’ …he adds a ‘please,’ for good measure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yancy laid back down. “Uh, sure, I’s guess. Um...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took Yancy a bit to think of how to describe it accurately, but Host was patient. That, or he fell asleep. But Yancy decided to do what he asked even though he probably couldn’t hear him. “OK, dere’s… dere’s dis clump o’ stars right above us, an’ it’s pretty… white? It’s pretty white, yeah, and da stars spread ou’ from dere. Uh, da whole sky’s like a… a navy. No, uh, it’s more o’ a… indigo? God, it’s jus’...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yancy stopped and hoped Host wasn’t too mad with his bad description. There was really no way to properly describe this. You just had to see it. Unfortunately, Host couldn’t see, so…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Host was apparently awake, as he asked, “Why did Yancy stop? The Host thinks he was doing a phenomenal job.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yancy flushed and smiled, but kept his eyes on the sky. “Yeah? I’s don’ know. I’s… I’s think da sky’s too pretty ta… ta talk about, I’s guess. Sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Host didn’t immediately say anything, and Yancy wished he would go back inside now. He settled for trying to count the stars again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>1, 2, 3, 4, 5—</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does Yancy not wish to be here? At the Manor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yancy wished Host would just let him count his stars. “I’s don’t… it’s compl’cated.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence after that made Yancy think that Host wanted him to explain. So he did. “Well, I’s been ove’ dere for so long—da prison, I’s mean—da people dere are my, uh, my fam’ly, y’know? It don’t feel too good ta jus’ leave dem like dat. An’ it took me a bit ta warm up ta dose guys, I’s don’ know how ta go about… makin youse guys my fam’ly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yancy saw Host turn his head toward him out of the corner of his eye, but Yancy didn’t look over at him. He kept looking up at the stars, and he didn’t bother to start counting them this time since Host began to talk again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Host understands. It is difficult adjusting to a new lifestyle when it is drastically different from before. It can also be difficult adjusting to new family members that are carbon copies of you. The Host promises that the Ipliers will do everything they can to make Yancy more comfortable here, even if their methods are a bit… unconventional.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yancy thought of the plates of food left at his door over the past few days, and the simple little sticky notes left beside them (his favorite one read “ooga booga!!!” with a doodle of a wooden club, the context unknown). He smiled and sat up. “Yeah. Danks. I’s… I’s ‘ppreciate dat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yancy turned to Host, who was still laying on the ground. “Youse neve’ answered my question. What’re’ya doin’ ou’t ‘ere?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Host didn’t answer for a bit, and Yancy still couldn’t tell what he was thinking. Yancy decided that maybe now he could go back to counting stars. </span>
  <em>
    <span>1, 2—</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Host sensed that Yancy needed help adjusting. He and the Host share something in common. They both like to stargaze when they are feeling… ah, ‘under the weather.’ ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yancy was beginning to think that Host was interrupting his counting on purpose. He looked back over at him, intrigued with his response. “But youse don’t got—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Host is aware that he does not have eyes. As the saying goes, ‘it’s the thought that counts.’ ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yancy had to admit that he was being a bit tactless, but his stupidity apparently didn’t offend Host since he was still smiling. “Hmph. Well, whateve’ floats youse’s boat. ...I’s like ta count da stars. It calms me down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Host’s smile turned into a smirk. “The Host is aware. He is only mildly apologetic for interrupting your counting for the past ten minutes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yancy smacked Host on the arm as he sat up and started laughing. He huffed and started mumbling various curse words, but with a smile on his face. Maybe he didn’t need to count any stars tonight, if he was already comfortable enough with Host.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yancy laid back down, having no intention of going back to his room now. Host was still sitting up as he ‘looked’ down at Yancy and asked, “Would Yancy like for the Host to leave now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Youse… youse can stay, if youse wanna.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yancy surprised himself with the quick response, but he meant it. Host was welcome to stay outside with him and enjoy the stars (well, y’know, as much as the blind man could).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps the Host would be better able to enjoy the stars if Yancy started describing the sky again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, Host sat back and listened to Yancy talk about the stars. The sun had long since risen when they both decided to go back inside. Host headed to his office, and Yancy headed… away from his bedroom.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh my God I don't even have a funny, moment-ruining endnote to type, my braincells are that far gone.<br/>As always, make sure to leave a comment if you like this work, and don't be afraid to request another (even though it'll take me approximately seven light years to complete it /hj)!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>